Nightmare
by RickLoveEvy
Summary: Evelyn was having nightmare but turned out it wasn't a bad thing too. How did Rick help her in this? Read and find out!


**Nightmare**

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in The Mummy or The Mummy Returns. All belong to Mr. Stephen Sommers and Universal studio.

The story happened after they back from Hamunaptra.

Reviews are welcome.

Enjoy =)

No... she couldn't believe what she saw. The plane crushed. O'connell was dead. Her brother was dead. Tears rolled down her cheek not because she was going to be killed but O'connell and Jonathan were dead. They came to rescue her but now both of them were dead. Because of her. She never had the chance to say 'I love you' to O'connell. She never had the chance to call him by his first name, Rick. Indeed, she did call him Rick before, but she was too drunk to remember what she had said. Imhotep and that bastard Beni tied her up on the altar and started to perform the ritual. Imhotep held the knife above her chest and thrust into her heart. "Nooooooooo" she screamed as she open her eyes and saw darkness around her. Suddenly light occurred from the darkness, Rick burst into the room. Her room actually. She was having a nightmare. Tonight was the first night they reached Cairo. They were living in Evelyn's house, the one her parents left for both siblings. The family was used to stay in the house whenever they came Egypt. They even had a mansion in London. She went to sleep straight away after she took a shower. Rick tensed up when he entered her room and relax a bit after he found nothing dangers. 'She probably was having nightmare' he thought. He quickly went to sit on her bed and held her close. Her body was shaking from the nightmare she had a minute ago. "Shhhhhh... it's ok. It's just a nightmare" he was trying to calm her down. "Oh Rick... it was awful. You... you and Jonathan... were… were dead in the dream and it was all my fault" she told him about the nightmare she had. "Shhhhh... it's ok. I'm here now". "Bloody hell is going on" Jonathan said as he walked into her room. "I say evy. I guess O'connell was behaving himself?" he asked as he saw Rick was naked. Well, half naked. He had his boxer on and nothing else. And from the state of his sister who was still shaking and crying, he thought the worst. "He was here because I was yelling" she explained. "She was having a nightmare... you know" Jonathan nodded his head when Rick mentioned nightmare. He guessed Evy was having the one related to Hamunaptra since they were just experienced a supernatural stuff. "Are you alright old mum" he was concerned his baby sister although he might not show it obviously. "I'm fine" she assured her brother with a weak smile. "Well, since we are awake I guess it's time for a drink" Jonathan said as she rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't get drunk Jonathan" she warned him. "What harm came from a drink?" he smiled at his sister. "I shall leave you two alone. Don't want to see any kissy wissy" he said as he left the room. "Your brother could be a..." "I know" she answered before he finished his words. He held her at arm length to look into her eyes. Blue eyes to hazel eyes. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Ever since they reached Cairo, he had missed her warm inside his arms. And her lips. "Are you ok?" he asked after their lips broke apart. "I'm fine" she gave him a weak smile. "Want me to stay here with you?" he offered. "Thank you but no" she rejected his offer. "I'm not going to take advantage on you, you know. Just trying to help" he said as he could read her mind through her eyes. "I know. But it's not proper for man to stay in a girl's room at night. Alone" she said but she couldn't meet his eyes. "Ok. Try to get some sleep ok? I'm right next door if you need me" he tucked her in bed, wrapped blanket up to her chin. He kissed her one last time on the lips and murmuring "Good night". "Night" she responded with a smile. Her eyes were on his half naked body when he turned around and walked towards the door. His shoulders were broad. She could see muscles on his upper arms through the light outside her room. He looks like some Egyptian Gods. "Stop it you silly girl. Stop having thoughts like some schoolgirl" she mentally told herself. This was the first night she had nightmare about Hamunaptra. She didn't have it when she was asleep in Rick's arms on the camel. She felt safe when he was around. And now she regretted to have sent Rick back to his room which is a guest room in the house. 'It wasn't proper to have a man in your room at this hour' she reasoned herself. She tried to sleep but she couldn't because she was afraid the nightmare would come to haunt her when was sleeping.

It's been a week since she had that nightmare. Every night she screamed and Rick would be on her side in seconds. Holding her close and caressed her back. He would kiss her goodnight and left. Tonight, she was laying on her bed for two hours and still awake. She rolled onto her side and sat up. She put on her robes and reached for the door to the hallway, intended to find Rick. She opened the door and gasped, surprised by what she saw. Rick was asleep on the chair facing the door to her room in the hallway guarding her. 'How sweet of him. That's why he could reach my side in seconds every night. He slept on the chair every night' she thought.

He was a light sleeper because he sensed some movements and opened his eyes. She was standing at the door looking at him. "Hey, you need something?" he asked. She shook her head and tears rolled down her cheeks as she was overwhelmed by his concerns on her. "Having nightmare again?" he asked as he held her close to him. "No but I couldn't sleep" she said as she raised her head to meet his eyes. "You wanna talk?" he asked. She just nodded her head. He tried to turn around and walked to the living room but she grab his arm and gesturing him to enter her room. "Are you sure?" he said as he raised his eyebrows at her. "Yes" she said and offered him a lovely smile. "Okay" he answered as he entered her room and closed the door behind him. "How long have you slept on the chair?" she asked once she sat on her bed, facing him. "Since the day you had that nightmare" he said without a second thought. "Oh... must be uncomfortable for you to sleep on the chair" she said as she felt guilty. "Nah... I had slept on the ground far worse than a chair. It never bother me before" he said. "Why?" she asked "Well, I joined the Legion" he started to say but she interrupted him "No, I mean why you sleep on the chair". "Because I want to protect you, though I couldn't protect you from having nightmare but I could reach you as soon as I can. That's the least I can do for you" he said it with honest. She didn't answer to his words, instead she walked up from her bed to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled his head to her and kissed him. She took him by surprise but he kissed her back. He parted her lips with his tongue and enter her mouth to taste her as his hands caressed her back. They shared a passionate and wet kiss for a moment. When their lips broke apart, both were grasping for air. He rested his forehead against hers, their lips were still very close to each other, his arms rested on both side of her hips while her arms rested on his shoulders, their eyes were locked. Blue eyes to hazel eyes. "Thank you for staying with me" she broke the silence. "You're welcome" he said with a smile. "Why don't you lie down and try to get some sleep" he said and she yawned. She did feel sleepy now. He scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bed. He lay her down gently onto the bed and covered her with the blanket up to her chin. "I'm right outside your room. Don't worry. All you need to do is yell and I will be at your side in seconds" he said and kissed her forehead. "Stay here with me" she said as she looked into his eyes. "Okay" he was turning around to sit on the couch near her bed but she grab his arm. "No. I mean stay here with me" she said as she patted the empty side of the bed. She wasn't going to care what others might say and put all the proper manner stuffs aside. She was in her house and no one was going to witness this. The only person who care was her dear brother and he was out for drinks at the local casbah. "But how would Rick think of her? If he turned her down, she couldn't live with the embarrassment" she thought nervously. "I thought you said this wasn't proper..." "I know but I changed my mind" she cut him short. "I feel safe when you are around. I didn't have the nightmare when I slept in your arms" she was glad there was no light in her room because she was blushing when she said that. "Can you hold me while I sleep?" she continued and she only meant sleeping but nothing else. "Anything you ask for" he said with a smile that melted her heart. He walked to the other side of the bed as she sat up leaning against the headboard and lifted the blanket for him. "Why did you sleep naked?" she asked once he was on the bed. "Huh?" he response as he turned around to face her. Afraid he might heard her wrong. "I mean... didn't you feel cold without your clothes at night? You were naked. Well, half naked" she said as she could feel her cheeks were burning. Thanks to the darkness in her room. Rick didn't notice she was blushing. "I was naked when I slept in my room that night. I was only able to put my underpants on as I thought you were in danger and wanted to reach for you in seconds" he said as he was leaning against the headboard, wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him. She was snuggling against him as she rested her head on his broad shoulder. "But why?" she was eager to know because she didn't know someone could sleep without clothes on. "We didn't have much time to change our clothes to pyjamas during the time in Legion. And because of it we wouldn't have the trouble to change back to our clothes when enemies were attacking us. Either we slept with our clothes on or we slept naked with blankets. I do like sleep naked. Is it bothering you? I'm sorry I should put some clothes on" he said as he turned around to leave but she grab his hand to stop him from leaving. "Please don't leave me" she begged. "I'm not leaving you. Just put some clothes on. Be back in a minute" he said as he tried to move from the bed but failed. "I don't mind" she said as he raised his eyebrows, confused on what she was saying. "I mean... well at least you have your underpants on. I don't mind you stay here with me" she said. Once again she took him off guard. "But... I thought you... well never mind then. As long as you're comfortable with it. Just so you know, I won't take advantage on you" he said with a smile that melted her heart. "I know you won't" she said and kissed his cheek. He lay on his back and covered himself with the blanket around his waist then pulled her to him as she rested her head on his chest, snuggling against him. She could see his bruises on his body and gasped. "Did you... did you get these bruises when you fought him?" she couldn't speak the word 'Imhotep'. "Yeah" "why?" she asked. "Why?" he didn't understand. "Why did you fought him? You could have left to somewhere safe" she continued. "I fought him because of you and you know why" he answered. "No I don't" she knew it deep down in her heart but she wanted to hear it from him. "Because I love you" he admitted and kissed the top of her head. He could feel she was smiling although he couldn't see from his laying position. "I love you too" she said quietly. This was the words he wanted to hear since the day she bought that dress at the market. "I thought you said I was... what did you call? A filthy, rude, complete scoundrel. I don't like him in one bit" he said, mimicking her accent and laughed. He could feel her cheek was burning through his chest. "I didn't know you heard it. Love at second sight I suppose" she said. "It was kinda hurt you know" he teased her. She lifted her head from his chest and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Better?" she asked after the kiss. "Much better" he said with a smile. 'She looks more gorgeous from this view. It's impossible for her to look bad anyway' he thought. "Well how about you?" she asked, broke his thought. "Remember when you asked me why I kissed you?" he asked and she nodded. "I told you I was about to be hanged, it seemed like a good idea at the time. Well, I was lying. I was about to say, I have a feeling for you... something from you caught my heart and I did what I wanted to do since I was about to be hanged. I just wanted to kiss you before I die. Something for you to remember me, I guess. But I thought it was stupid and sounded like some love sick puppy, so I keep it to myself. I'm sorry if I offended you" he said. "Why would you think I was offended?" she said as she smiled. He knew she was teasing him and decided to play along with her. "Well, you seemed angry when I told you. And it was quite obvious that you had a thing for me too" he said as he grinned. "I keep thinking about that kiss" she said. "Me too... I was looking forward to kiss you after the kiss in the prison" he said. "Well, as I remember the night after the Medjai's attack, I gave you a chance to plant one on me" she said. "You passed out, honey. I had to put you to bed, remember? And I want you to remember it in the morning when I do kiss you. Besides, I have told myself if I have the chance to kiss you again, I want you to enjoy it" he said smiling at her. "I did enjoy the second kiss. It's much better than the first one" she said. "I like every kiss I share with you. And this one too" he said and lifted up his head to kiss her. She met him half way. When their lips met, they knew they wouldn't stop. They didn't want to stop. She innocently licked his lips, didn't know she was playing fire. But against his better judgement, he deepened the kiss, slid his tongue into her mouth. He was getting hard to control himself and he broke away. "I like this one better" she said after their lips broke apart and leaned in to continue from where he stopped. He caught her and held her at arm length. "Give me a minute" he said as he was looking away from her and took a deep breath. And she took the wrong message from his response. "You don't like me?" she asked. "No. It's not that. It's just... It's just..." he was trying hard to form his words. Not sure where to start his explanation. 'She might not know what that meant. Probably she is new to the world of sex' he thought. "Rick" her voice was shaking when she spoke. And that brought him back from his thought. He could sense her sadness from her voice. "I love you Evy. More than anything. And that's why we need to stop before I lost my self-control. Do you know where it might lead if we keep kissing?" she shook her head in response. "It means I want more from you. Like a guy wants a women to... to" he was trying hard to use the words she could understand. "To have sex with him" finally he gave up and straight to the point. "It just a kiss. No harm came from giving you kisses" she said quietly. "Evy, I'm a man. I'm not a saint in this area but I love you and that gives me the power to stop before it leads to somewhere we might regret in the morning" he said. And again she read him wrong. "You regret" she said and was cut short by him once again. "I meant you. I don't want you to regret of what we did when you wake up in the morning and it's a torture for me if you do regret. Like I take advantage on you" he said. Indeed, he was right. She knew she would regret it in the morning if they did it. Having been taught in a traditional British way, it was not proper to have sex before marriage. She kissed him quick on the lips before she lay back down, head on his chest, wrapped an arm around his waist snuggling against him, murmuring 'good night'. "Sweet dreams" he said and kissed the top of her head. Both drifted off to sleep within minutes. Surprisingly, she didn't have any nightmare throughout the night. She felt safe inside his arms. She knew he would protect her.

The end.


End file.
